Valentine's Day Dancing
by Metallic efekt
Summary: A ball is being held at Duel Academia and everyone has to dance. What will Judai do when he can't seem to learn how to dance. Shonen-ai. JohanXJudai


**Hello everyone, I'm back with a one-shot for Valentine's Day. Actually I was going to post this for Christmas but with me being such a good-for-nothing writer I didn't manage to finish this in time. As you can see, I didn't manage to finish this for Valentine's either but that wasn't completely my fault. I blame the problems with the trains I had on my way back to my family's home.**

**This is my first spiritshipping-fic. You just gotta love this pairing; it's so cute! They're cute separately and when they're together they're even cuter. Originally I was gonna use the English names (for some reason) but I changed my mind when I accidently started to write the Japanese names whenever I was supposed to write a name. Hopefully this doesn't suck too bad. I almost forgot; watch out for some potential OOCness and general stupidity on my part.**

**UPDATE: I changed it to an AU fic when a reviewer so kindly pointed out that this doesn't match with the original story line at all. I decided to keep the dorm-system even though that doesn't exactly match up with reality (at least where I live). But who cares about reality anyway. Hopefully it's now a little more logical (still not completely, I know).**

**Oh, and I swear that the next story I'm going to update is The Little Mermaid. If it isn't you're allowed to kill me.**

**Enjoy**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It was a peaceful day at Academy High around the middle of February and the annual Valentine's Day ball was going to be held the following evening. Because of the ball all the students were free from classes so they could prepare their outfits and things like that. Well, almost all students. There was one student who was forced to endure class.

"No, no, NO! You got it wrong again you drop-out boy! Do it again!" Chronos-sensei shouted at Yuki Judai who was desperately trying to memorize the steps to the waltz the said teacher wanted him to learn. Why you ask? Chronos-sensei had gotten the idea that all students should dance at least one dance at the ball and for some reason principal Samejima had approved. A dance course was organized for those who couldn't dance and the only one who hadn't passed was Judai; even Sho had somehow managed to learn the steps and get a date for the ball.

"Man, I'm never gonna get this right. Why do I even have to learn how to dance? I'm not studying to be a dancer." Judai let his head fall on the desk with a thud.

"Knowing how to dance is part of your basic education slacker. What would you do if you were invited to a party where you had to dance?"

"Who throws parties where you _have to _dance?" Judai mumbled.

"What was that drop-out boy?" Chronos asked.

"Nothing." the brunet replied quickly. With a sigh he grabbed another paper where he was supposed to write down the steps (Chronos insisted they learn the dance in theory before the actual dance lessons).

"Do it right this time because if you don't know how to dance tomorrow you'll have detention for the next month."

"Isn't that a little unfair?" Sho whispered to Judai's other friends who were also watching the osiris-boy from the top row of the lecture hall.

"Yes. Judai can't help it that dancing and memorizing things aren't his strong points." Asuka agreed.

"Serves the slacker right for making us wait this long." Manjoume commented.

"No one's making you stay here Manjoume-kun." Asuka replied.

"Asuka-senpai's right; leave if you don't wanna root fer Aniki."

"Hmph." Manjoume replied but he stayed in his seat, probably because Asuka was staying.

After a few minutes and another three failed attempts on Judai's part Johan Andersen stood up from his seat. The others thought he had had enough and was going to leave before he spoke up.

"Chronos-sensei is doing it all wrong. That method is obviously not working for Judai; the only thing he'll accomplish with it is to land Judai in detention." the blunet said before walking down the stairs to where Chronos was torturing his best friend.

"What's he planning on?" Kenzan asked.

"Beats me mate." Jim replied.

"Excuse me. Chronos-sensei?"

"Can I help you Signor Andersen?" Chronos asked.

"The opposite actually. Let me teach Judai."

"What makes you think you'll do a better job than me?"

'Because I know him better.' Johan thought. "I didn't say that, I just thought that you deserved a break." he said with a charming smile. "But let's make a deal; if I don't manage to teach Judai how to dance I'll join him in detention for the whole month."

"Hmm, interesting offer Signor Andersen. Very well, if the slacker doesn't dance tomorrow you'll both have detention."

"Deal. I'll borrow these if that's okay." Johan said and grabbed a CD and a CD-player from Chronos' desk. "C'mon Judai, we've got lots of thing to do."

"But Johan…" Judai started when the blunet pulled him from his seat.

"No buts Judai. Now let's go."

"I don't want you to get detention because of me." the osiris student protested.

"I won't and neither will you; I'll make sure of that. Chronos-sensei forgot that I'm one of the best dancers here."

"But I'm still the worst dancer here." Judai countered.

"But not for long." Johan smirked as he dragged the other through the hallways.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

Jesse stopped and turned around to face his friend. "Judai, you gotta believe in yourself like you believe in your deck when you duel. And have some faith in me too."

Judai looked into the bright green eyes of his friend for a moment before smiling back. "You're right. I'm sure you can do it."

"That's the spirit. Let's get something to eat before getting started."

"Ok." They continued to walk but Johan didn't let go of Judai's hand. The brunet looked down at their hands and blushed a little but decided not to say anything. Somehow it felt nice to have Johan hold his hand. They paid no mind to their other friends who were following them with curiosity to the cafeteria.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Half an hour later Jesse and Jaden were in Jesse's room in the obelisk blue dorm.

"Ready to dance Judai?" the blunet asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Okay, so I'm gonna use a completely different method of teaching. I won't make you write anything (Judai sighed in relief), instead we're gonna actually dance."

"Okay but who am I gonna dance with?" Judai asked.

"With me of course. I think it's the easiest way to teach this."

Judai blushed. He had liked Johan since they first met but only recently he realized that he liked Johan in a different way than his other friends. The thought of being so close to his crush made him a little nervous but also happy. Hopefully he wouldn't step on Johan's toes too many times.

"Something wrong Judai? You spaced out for a moment there."

"I'm fine. Just thinking about something."

"If it was about stepping on my toes then it's all good. It's no big deal if you do."

"Okay. And sorry in advance; I'll probably do it no matter how hard I try not to."

"Confidence Judai, confidence. Come over here." The brunet did as he was told. He stopped in front of Johan. "Now place your left hand on my shoulder" the blunet instructed as he placed his own right hand on the other's waist. "and your other hand in my left. Come a little closer. That's good. When doing the waltz you're supposed to stand really close to your partner. And please don't look away; try to look at your partner. You don't have to stare or anything like that; just look them in the eyes every now and then."

Judai's eyes shot back to Johan's face and he blushed. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I know it can feel a little awkward sometimes. This is the basic stance. Right now I'm the one leading but when you ask a girl to dance you're expected to be the one leading. I thought it'd be easier to start this way, I'll teach you how to lead once you've mastered this if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah, it's cool."

"Good. We'll keep this simple at first meaning we'll skip the music, spinning and other details for now and just concentrate on the basic steps. Ready?" Judai nodded. "Step back with your left foot. Then step back with your right foot next to your left. Good. Then take a small step with your left foot again but on the place this time. Just lift your foot a little and put it down again. Now we'll do the same thing again but forward; step forward with your right foot. Then the left ... and the right again. And from the beginning. Left back. Right. Left. Right forward and left and right again."

As they continued Johan slowly stopped giving instructions until they were moving back and forth in complete silence.

"You're doing great."

"Really?" the slifer asked with an excited smile on his face. Jesse nodded. "This is much easier than I thought. Chronos-sensei made it seem so hard with his papers."

The blunet laughed at his friend's excitement. "Well, the easiest way to learn how to dance is to … well dance and learn from your mistakes. I think you're ready to move on to the next step or do you wanna practice some more?"

"I think I'm ready. What's next?" They stopped for a moment.

"We'll continue doing this but when you take the step back don't put your heel on the floor. Stay on your toes. Do the same with the other foot as well."

"Like this?"

"A little lower is enough. Yeah, like that. Then when you take the small step you can put your whole foot down. When you step forward stay on your toes again."

"Like we just did?"

"Exactly. This creates a wave-like movement that's characteristic for the waltz. It's one of the things judges in dance contests pay lots of attention to."

"Okay. Am I doing it right?"

"You're doing great. No one would ever guess that this is your first time dancing."

Judai felt himself blush. "Thanks. I have a great teacher."

"Oh? What makes him so great?" Johan teased.

"Well he's really good at dancing and he offered to teach me even though he didn't have to and he'll get detention if he doesn't succeed. His teaching method is much better than my last teacher's and he doesn't get mad if I make mistakes. I like the way he encourages me and takes my opinion into consideration. I also love his smile and his bright green eyes." Judai froze and his eyes went wide when he realized what he had just said. 'I wasn't planning on saying that last part aloud. Now he'll think I'm weird and make fun of me!'

Jesse burst out laughing. "Why thank you Judai. I really like your smile and eyes too; they seem to radiate warmth and happiness. That's one of the reasons I really like being with you; it makes me feel all happy and warm inside."

"Thanks I guess… So…you don't think I'm weird for saying that?" the brunet asked while averting is eyes from the other's face.

"Nah. That's another thing I like about you; you speak your mind even if it isn't always on purpose. What do you say if we try this with music now?" Johan asked, effectively changing the subject.

"Um…okay."

"Don't worry; I'll pick something slow for now. You can take a short break." Johan let go of Judai and went over to the CD-player and plugged it in. Meanwhile Judai sat down on the edge of the bed and watched amusedly at how their duel spirits played. Apparently Ruby Carbuncle and Hane Kuriboh were playing tag because they were flying around the room and whenever one caught up with the other they changed direction. His eyes shot back to Jesse when the music started playing. The blunet started listened to the song for a moment before changing the song. He repeated this a few times before he found one he deemed simple enough.

"Listen to this Judai. It's possible to hear the steps in the music. Can you hear it?" Johan turned to his friend and started dancing by himself and counting. "One, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three. Well?"

"I think so."

"Come here then, let's try it." They resumed their positions. "I'll let you decide when well start so whenever you're ready."

Judai kept listening for a moment before deciding to start. "Now." he said and took the first step back.

"Perfect timing." The two boys smiled at each other while they continued to dance. "Wanna try spinning? It's not hard; you just step a little to the left when you step back and a little to the right when you step forward."

"Like this?"

"Yeah, like that. You're supposed to be able to go a whole circle by going to the front and back again or vice versa depending on from whose point of view you're watching but that's usually a little tricky for beginners so I was thinking we'd use the double amount of steps for now. Unless you want to do it the 'right' way from the start? You're doing great by the way."

"I wanna do it the right way and surprise Chronos-sensei." Judai replied after a moment.

"Okay, then you have to step even more diagonally." They continued dancing with Johan instructing his best friend whenever needed. It took a while but finally Judai really got the hang of how to spin perfectly. Johan hadn't expected Judai to master the waltz to this extent in such a short period of time but he was happy because he wanted to help his friend achieve his goal.

"Judai, guess what?"

"What?"

"You're waltzing perfectly, there's no way you'll get detention now."

"Really? I did it?" Johan nodded. The brunet seemed to be too surprised to say anything at first but slowly a grin spread over his face. "I did it Johan!" he shouted. The blunet burst out laughing at the other's reaction.

"Yeah you did it." He let go of Judai except for the hand he was holding and raised it above the brunet's head. With a small nudge he got Jaden to spin in front of him.

"All thanks to you Johan." the brunet laughed as he spun.

"I just showed you what to do, the rest was all you." Johan pulled Judai back against him and lowered him into a dip just as the music ended. "Have you thought about who you'll dance with tomorrow? You don't have a date right?"

"No." he admitted. To be honest, while they had danced he had started to think that he didn't want to dance with anyone but Johan. Actually he wasn't even sure he could dance this well with anyone else. With a faint blush staining his cheeks he decided to ask Jesse something he had been thinking for a while. "I was wondering…would…could…I mean… Will you dance with me tomorrow?" he finally managed to stutter out.

"Me? Don't get me wrong; of course I'll dance with you if you want but don't you have anyone else you wanna ask?"

"Not really."

The blunet pulled the other back up. "In that case; will you be my date? I don't have one either."

"You don't? I thought a lot of girls were gonna ask you; I heard them arguing about who would go first after the dance-announcement."

"They did ask me, all 23 of them but told them all no."

"Why? I mean why would you ask me when you told them no?"

"To be honest, I didn't want to have a girl cling to my arm for the whole night." Judai started laughing. "Don't laugh, I'm serious. They seemed like would've done it if I'd said yes."

"And you think I won't?" Judai teased.

"Yeah, but I'd much rather have you cling to my arm than one of them. At least you don't whine with a high-pitched voice like they do. In fact, I might actually like it." 'Like it? Could it be that he likes me too?' The thought ran through Judai's head but he quickly dismissed it before he could get his hopes up. "So what do you say?"

Judai wanted to say yes but he decided to tell Johan about his feelings first. If he still wanted him to be his date after that then he would happily agree. "There's something I wanna tell you first."

"Okay, what is it?"

He hesitated for a moment. "I like you Johan. Like as in like-like. If you still want me to be your date then my answer is yes but I understand if you don't wanna."

Johan looked surprised before smiling victoriously. "I was right after all. You've been acting a little different from usual around me lately so I thought that might be the case."

"Differently? How?"

"Blushing when I touch you, avoiding eye contact, getting that adorable jealous look on your face when my attention is on someone else. And you've been calling out my name in your sleep."

Judai blushed. "I've been pretty obvious haven't I?"

"Yeah. Well to me at least; I don't think Sho and Kenzan have noticed but Asuka and Jim might have. And Fubuki-san."

"Now that you know I might as well ask this: Do you want to go out with me?" The brunet had never felt so nervous before and the five seconds it took for the other to answer were the longest five second of his life.

"Of course I do; I was planning on asking you the same thing tomorrow after the ball but you beat me to it. Does this mean I can kiss you now?" Judai replied by connecting their lips in a soft and sweet kiss. During the short moment it lasted the brunet's mind was filled with thoughts like 'he likes me too', 'I'm so happy' and 'I can't believe I'm kissing him'. It was definitely among the top three moments of his life.

"My first kiss." he whispered after they pulled apart.

"My favorite kiss so far." Johan whispered back. "I like you Judai."

"I like you too Johan." They hugged each other until Judai started giggling for no apparent reason. Johan pulled back to look at his boyfriend and asked what was so funny. "I just thought about how I learned to dance and got a boyfriend all thanks to Chronos-sensei and this ball. Maybe I should thank him for that."

The blunet started laughing as well. "Yeah, walk up to him and say 'I just wanted to thank you for organizing this stupid ball and forcing us to dance; now I know how to waltz and I have a boyfriend to waltz with. So thanks a bunch.' I bet his reaction would be priceless."

"I could point out that we won the bet too. He'd probably be furious and give me detention for calling his ball stupid."

Johan chuckled. "Probably. Let's get back to practicing so he won't have anything to complain about. Can't have you forget the steps tomorrow."

Judai agreed. First they started practicing to faster songs and when Johan deemed them good enough they moved on to actually moving around the room while dancing instead of spinning on the spot. Good thing the rooms in obelisk blue were spacious. There was a lot of laughter and small innocent kisses mixed in too. They laughed so hard they had to sit down when they spotted Ruby and Hane Kuriboh dancing next to them. The spirits were facing each other and floating back and forth while spinning around in the air, mimicking what their masters were doing. When they had calmed down enough to be able to continue they joined their spirits and danced together with them. To say that they had fun would be an understatement.

Before it became too late to play music Johan taught Judai some moves they could use to further impress all the people who would without doubt be watching them tomorrow. After they had picked a song they liked Judai decided to go back to the osiris red dorm even though Johan offered to let him crash with him. Judai said that Sho would probably worry if he didn't come back for the night even though he knew where he had spent the day. He did, however, promise to stay the next night. Johan was satisfied by this and walked him out of the obelisk blue dorm. At the door they shared one more kiss before parting.

"Good night Judai."

"Night Johan, see you tomorrow."

Johan stayed and looked after Judai until he couldn't see him anymore before going inside. He'd better get some sleep too because tomorrow was a big day.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

And so the day of the ball came around. It started with Johan kicking Judai out of bed sometime around lunchtime and then kissing him "good morning" before going to the cafeteria for lunch together. After Judai had pretty much inhaled his lunch (Johan ate his own more like normal people did) they went to Johan's room after a quick trip to Judai's to fetch the things he would need for the sleepover. Then they started practicing again to perfect their routine before the night. Like the night before there was a lot of laughter and Judai thought it felt more like just hanging out with his best friend than practicing for a test that could possibly land them in detention.

"It's about time for us to start getting ready so we won't be late. You're not gonna wear your usual uniform at the ball right?" Johan pointed out after another fit of giggles they'd had.

"Nah, I have something different prepared. It's nothing too fancy but it should do." Judai replied. "I have it in my room so I'd better get going. I'll see you at the party." He pecked Johan on the lips.

"Of course. I'm looking forward to seeing your outfit; I haven't seen you wear anything besides your uniform before."

"Right back at ya. Later Johan." he said before leaving the room.

"Later." 'Well, I'd better get started too.' Johan thought as he went over to his closet to fetch his outfit.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When Judai arrived at the gym where the ball was held he scanned the crowd with his eyes, hoping to see Johan already there but soon coming to the conclusion that his boyfriend wasn't there yet. 'I guess he'll show up soon.' he thought and went to get himself a drink from the snack-table before taking a closer look at the crowd. Even when the students weren't wearing their uniforms in most cases you could tell who was in obelisk blue because of their expensive-looking ball gowns and suits. The students from ra yellow and osiris red were dressed a little more modestly but they too had clearly put a lot of effort into their outfits. Judai himself was dressed in black slacks, a black jacket with gold colored buttons and a crimson dress shirt with the first two buttons undone. He'd also changed his usual red sneakers for black dress shoes. The outfit was simple but looked festive enough and Jaden was satisfied with it; he didn't really like dressing up for parties anyway.

"Are you ready to dance drop-out boy or have you already given up?" Chronos-sensei's voice asked from behind him.

Judai turned around. "Of course not; I'm waiting for my date."

"D-date?" Chronos spluttered. "Who in their right mind would want a lousy dancer like you as their date?"

"That would be me." a new voice said and Judai felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. "And Judai's not a lousy dancer; he's actually really good."

"Signor Andersen?"

"Hi Johan, I was waiting for you!"

"Sorry I'm late Judai." They shared a brief kiss over the brunet's shoulder. "You look great."

Judai turned around and took a step back to take in Johan's outfit. The blunet was wearing black slacks and a pale lavender colored dress shirt with the top buttons undone. On top of the dress shirt he was wearing blue vest with thin silver colored threads woven into the fabric and silver colored buttons but unlike his uniform-vest it came down to his hips. Actually the outfit looked a little like his uniform, just fancier.

"So do you."

"So are you ready?" the blunet asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." the brunet replied with a nervous smile.

"Then let me clear the dance floor for you." Chronos-sensei said with an evil grin. He was sure that Judai would fail so he was going to make the osiris red student embarrass himself in front of the whole school. He walked up to the stage where the orchestra was playing and grabbed a microphone.

"Dear students, I now have the pleasure to announce that we have a special number for your entertainment. Our 'favorite' drop-out boy Yuki Judai is going to perform the waltz with his partner Johan Andersen and should he fail they both have detention for the next month. Could you please vacate the dance floor for them?" There were some murmurs about the fact that two boys were going to dance together but everyone did as they were told. "Step forward dancers." Johan took the other's hand and led him to the middle of the now open space. The girls who had asked Johan to be their date (who also formed the no-so-secret fanclub of Johan Andersen) were glaring jealously and whispering things like 'why did he pick _him_ over us' and 'how dare that slacker drag Johan-sama into his problems'. Judai glanced in their direction while Johan just calmly told the orchestra which song they wanted.

"It's gonna be okay." the blunet reassured and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Yeah." Judai replied. Even though he could feel the death glares directed at him he felt like Johan was right.

When the music started Johan held his hand out to him and bowed like a man was supposed to do when asking someone to dance with them and Judai placed his own on top of the other's while bowing too (even though he was being the girl in the dance he refused to curtsey) to accept the dance. They took their stances and started dancing. Judai noticed that he didn't really even have to think about where to go with Johan leading him. It was like the rest of the world disappeared; they just moved to the music while looking at each other. They didn't even notice the surprised whispers coming from the crowd around them. Everybody had heard about how badly the brunet had done during Chronos-sensei's lessons and yet here he was dancing the waltz perfectly.

When the song ended the two boys bowed again to each other to thank the other for the dance and then to the now applauding crowd.

"I'd say that you pass with flying colors, wouldn't you agree Chronos-sensei?" principal Samejima said. The said teacher just gaped. "Chronos-sensei?" the principal repeated.

"I guess you do." Chronos admitted slowly.

"We did it!" Judai shouted and wrapped his arms around Johan's neck in a tight hug.

"I told you that we could do it, didn't I? There's nothing we can't do if we try hard enough."

"You did. Thank you Johan."

"No need to thank me; that's what friends are for. Especially boyfriends." he added as an afterthought. You could almost hear the hopes of the fanclub shatter and fall to the floor in thousands of little pieces.

Judai laughed. "Let's move away from here so the others can get back to dancing. And I wanna get some snacks; being all nervous made me hungry."

Now it was Johan's turn to laugh. "Well let's go get something to eat then."

They made their way over to the snack table where their other friends greeted them.

"That was some fine dancing mate." Jim commented.

"Yes. I have to take back my words about dancing not being your thing; apparently you just need the right teacher." Asuka agreed with a slightly teasing tone.

Both Judai and Johan blushed a little. "Thanks."

"Sooo…are you together now?" Fubuki asked with a knowing smirk.

"Yup." Johan replied and kissed Judai on the cheek. "We got together yesterday."

"Congrats on that."

Sho, Kenzan and Rei looked like they were going to protest but after seeing how happy their friend looked with the blunet they exchanged glances and wordlessly decided on another approach.

"We'll accept this but you'd better treat Judai-sama well or we _will_ hunt you down." Rei said.

"And you'll be in for a painful death." Sho and Kenzan chimed in with an evil grin on their faces.

"Don't say …" Judai started.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Johan interrupted.

"Not you too…"

"If I ever hurt Judai I won't run; I'll let you hurt me as much as you want."

"Don't say things like that; I'm not some princess who needs to be protected. Besides, I would never let anyone hurt Johan even if he had hurt me first. Anyone who wants hurt Johan has to go through me first."

"That's such a romantic thing to say." Momoe squealed.

"I wish someone would say that about me too." Junko added.

Johan seemed to agree with Momoe because he hugged his boyfriend and whispered "Thank you Judai" into his ear.

"Isn't that what boyfriends are for?" was Judai's reply. "Can we eat now that this is taken care of?" The whole group started laughing.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The rest of the evening passed rather uneventfully. The group chatted, laughed and occasionally even danced. Judai found that he rather liked dancing (or maybe it was the fact that he got to be so close to Johan). When Judai mentioned that he was going to spend the night with Johan, Fubuki 'oohed' and commented that they were moving fast which in turn made the couple blush bright red and quickly explain that it was nothing like _that_ ; they were just going to sleep (and kiss and hug they added in their thoughts). This caused another round of laughter.

When the ball was almost over and the last slow songs started Johan pulled Judai with him to the roof where the music could still be heard albeit faintly.

"Lemme teach you another dance. Don't worry; it's really easy."

"Okay then."

"Put your arms around my neck." Johan instructed as he put his own around Judai's waist. "And then we just sway and spin slowly like this."

"I know this one; I've seen couples dance like this at school discos in junior high. Are we supposed to stare into each other's eyes like they did?"

"If you want to. Or we can make out or just lean on each other. Whichever suits your tastes."

"Can we do all of those? Starting with the staring?" Judai asked with an embarrassed smile.

"Sure." Johan replied and that's what they did. "Which one did you wanna do next?"

"This one." the brunet whispered and pressed their lips together.

"Good choice." Johan mumbled against Judai's lips before deepening the kiss.

"Hmm." Judai moaned when Johan ran his tongue over his. They began a tongue-war which ended only when they had to break apart to breathe.

"That…was nice." Johan breathed out.

"Yeah." Judai rested his head on Johan's shoulder. "I like you Johan."

"I like you too Judai." the blunet mumbled as he rested his head against the brunet's. Like that they continued to dance under the stars twinkling in the clears sky.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**So how was it?**


End file.
